The present invention relates to latching, spring loaded, double-acting fish hook assemblies and, more specifically to novel and improved features of the spring loaded fish hook assembly of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,142.
Examples of prior fish hook assemblies having a pair of hooks movable under the biasing force of a spring from a closed or set position to an open position in response to a fish striking the lure are cited and discussed in my above-mentioned patent. Although the particular hook assembly of my prior patent provides an effective double-acting hook, a number of improved features have been devised which enhance both the operation and fabrication of the assembly.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a double acting hook assembly utilizing a pair of essentially conventional hooks respectively connected to the legs of a torsion spring by members which each serve a function in addition to that of a connecting means.
Another object is to provide a spring loaded, double acting lure having hooks fixedly attached to opposite ends of a single length of spring wire bent at a point other than its midpoint to form two legs, one of which is looped to provide a torsion spring.
A further object is to provide a hook assembly wherein a pair of hooks are respectively connected to the ends of a bent spring wire to which a line or leader may be conveniently attached at any of a plurality of positions to alter the action of the assembly in the water.
Still another object is to provide a fishing lure of the type having a pair of hooks connected to the ends of a pair of legs of a torsion spring and which may be selectively operated as a spinner bait, a buzz bait or a jig.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.